The Dribbler
The Dribbler is the main antagonist of the 1990s unreleased DVD slasher-spoof movie, Night of the Dribbler. He is really the main character's Father. Biography Mr. Bates is the father of the main character Stan Bates. Mr. Bates was once a basketball player in his days of high school, and was considered the best of the schools Basketball team, The Plumbers. He wants his son to join the current Plumbers team but Stan was never given the chance. Wanting to look good for his son's success, Stan wears a sport jacket and puts on a basketball mask to kill or disable the current Basketball players of The Plumbers to make room for his son. In the start of the movie, Mr. Bates plays Basketball with one of the players while wearing his mask. He decapitates the player off screen and shoots his head into the Basket hoop(and no we never see what he used to decapitate him with). He hopes that this will let his son play in the game. However, after the game, Mr. Bates meets up with his son at their house and sees that he still wasn't given the chance. So Mr. Bates puts on his mask again and goes to School's gym to put metal ring in the hoop. When one of Basketball Players practices in the gym, he jumps up to the hoop to dunk it and the metal ring cuts his hands off, disabling him. In the second act of the movie, Mr. Bates watches The Plumber's next game in hopes that Stan will finally get to play. However, Stan still isn't given the chance and The Plumbers lose. Still needing to make room on the team for Stan, Mr. Bates goes to another Basketball player practicing as well. Mr. Bates brings along a Basketball with explosives inside and has the Basketball player to play one-on-one with him. So Mr. Bates keeps throwing the ball at him when he ignites it and it explodes when the Basketball player last catches it, injuring him. In the middle of second act, a detective and his partner came to Mr. Bates house to ask his son some questions, suspecting him to be The Dribbler. After Stan answers the questions, the detective and his partner go on to keep investigating. After Stan is still not given a chance in another game, Mr. Bates goes after a Basketball player who is soaking in a hot tub while listening to a small TV. Mr. Bates takes the TV to the hot tub, but since the wire was too short, Mr. Bate had to use an extension cord to bring it closer to hot tub. When he manages to reach the hot tub, he drops the small TV into the hot tub and electrocutes the Basket Player, killing him. Near the end of the second act, Mr. Bates goes to prom night where he meets his son's new girlfriend, Becky. Worried that Becky might distract Stan if he manages to become a Plumber, Mr. Bates decides to get rid of her when Stan manages to join in. While Stan dances with Becky, Mr. Bate puts on his Basketball mask again and goes after a couple. While the girlfriend is taking a shower in the locker rooms, her boyfriend is trying to even out the shower's temperature. However, Mr. Bates uses chloroform to knock the boyfriend out, turns off the cold temperature, and increases the hot water temperature to burn the girlfriend. So at the last game for The Plumbers, Mr. Bates sees that his hard work has finally paid off and his son is finally given the chance to play in the game. Since Stan finally gets to play in the game, The Plumbers finally won. After the climax, Stan and Becky are alone in the gym after the game. Mr. Bates comes in with a basketball and a chainsaw. When Mr. Bates reveals himself to Stan and Becky in the gym, he goes after them but trips on a basketball and falls. The Detective and his partner arrive and they already figure out that Mr. Bates is the Dribbler. Mr. Bates reveals his reasons to his and is taken away, where he will pay for all of his wrong doings. Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Live Action Villains